Generally, seek and scan probes (SSP) are emerging as storage devices for reading and/or writing data. Due to process and environmental variations, a gap between a probe tip and a storage medium or media may be non-uniform. Solutions to mitigate challenges associated with such non-uniformity are desirable.
For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.